You Will Always Be You
by Blue-Beast85
Summary: Shiki is still struggling with her confidence about how she looks. Will a small makeover be good for her, or does Neku have something else in mind?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Square Enix or the World Ends with You.**

* * *

"You know he likes you, right?" Shiki pricked her thumb in surprise with her needle and turned around to see Eri looking at her with a questioning stare.

"Who are you talking about?" Shiki asked, gently sucking the blood from her thumb.

Eri rolled her eyes, "Neku, of course!"

Shiki froze and her heart started to thunder, "No, he doesn't."

Eri stomped her foot, "Yes, he does! And you like him, don't you?"

Shiki's hands began to shake, making it impossible for her to return to her sowing.

"I d-don't know what you are talking about, Eri." Shiki tried to concentrate even harder on the dress to make her hands stop shaking.

Eri flopped down on Shiki's bed. They had been working on Eri's latest designs at Shiki's apartment.

"Stop denying it! I'm your best friend. I see the way you look at him. Besides," Eri let out a small giggle, "your face gets all red and you look like you are about to faint half the time you are around him!"

Shiki frowned, but a bright red blush still managed to make its way to her cheeks, "Do not!"

Laughing, Eri disagreed, "Yes you do! You're even doing it right now!"

Shiki let out a sigh, giving up arguing with Eri; she always won all their arguments, "But what does it matter? He doesn't like me back."

"Why would you say that?" Eri frowned at her friend's low confidence.

"I'm not pretty," Shiki said before muttering out, "I'm no you."

Eri jumped off the bed, "What are you talking about?! You're very pretty! Have a little confidence!" Eri snapped her fingers, "I know exactly what to do!" she grabbed Shiki's hand and pulled her up, dragging her out of the room, "We are going to give you a makeover that will make Neku's heart pound!"

Shiki protested, "But the dress—"

"Dress smessh! We are going to 104!"

And with that Shiki and Eri were off to 104 to give Neku the biggest surprise of his life.

* * *

When the girls had ended their shopping spree, Eri had changed Shiki into a whole new person.

Her short hair was pulled into a stylish ponytail and her bangs were held back with a blue clip. Eri had made Shiki wear her contacts, even though Shiki complained about how uncomfortable they were. She wore heels with straps, and her toenails were painted blue. Her outfit was a simple black dress that reached mid thigh with a jean jacket over it. She only had a bit of makeup on. A little bit of lip gloss, some mascara, and a dash of blush, and Shiki was good to go. Just in time for her to make it up to Cat Street, where Neku had invited her to hang out with him at the WildKat.

After a major pep talk from Eri, Shiki managed to finally to gather up the courage to walk into the small café. She could see Neku sitting in the corner lightly bobbing his head to some song he was listening to. Shiki glanced out the window to see Eri giving her a thumbs up before strolling over to Neku.

"Hello Neku," Shiki said quietly, but that was enough to get Neku's attention.

"Hey Shiki—" Neku couldn't finish his sentence when he looked at her. He was awestruck.

Shiki was blushing hard at this point, but was also smiling because, for once, Neku had a little bit of red painted across his cheeks.

"Can I sit down?"

Neku nodded furiously, while blushing even more than he was before.

The two sat in an awkward silence before Neku spoke up,

"Wow…you look…wow."

"Really?" Shiki asked fiddling with the cuffs of her jacket, not being able to play with Mr. Mew for she had left him at home.

"Yeah," Neku said with a soft smile on his face.

"Thanks," Shiki replied and their small date finally started to take off.

* * *

It was about eleven o'clock when Neku was walking Shiki home. They walked in silence, a comfortable one this time, before they finally reached Shiki's apartment.

"Well here we are," she said as she searched for her keys.

"Yep," Neku mumbled out.

When she finally found her keys and unlocked her door, Shiki spoke, "Well I guess I will see you at school Monday then?"

"Yeah," Shiki began to open the door, "but wait!" Shiki glanced back at Neku questioningly.

"Ummm why did you change…your look?"

Shiki wringed her hands nervously, "Well I—I mean…I didn't think—" she sighed, "I'm not Eri."

"What?"

She dropped her hands, "I'm not as pretty as her. I don't look like her! Not like I did when we were in the UG." Her voice turned into a whisper, "I didn't think you would like me if I wasn't as pretty." Shiki cast her eyes to the ground, not being able to look at Neku.

"You goof," her eyes shot up, "I like you for who you are! Besides," Neku took a step forward, "you already are beautiful."

And with that Neku gave her a quick peck on the lips before starting to walk off, "I will see you Monday, and make sure Piggy is with you, you don't look the same without him." He yelled back, strolling around the corner and out of Shiki's sight.

But, Shiki didn't care that he messed up Mr. Mew's name again. Her fingers slowly made their way to her lips, which were still tingling. She gave a little squeal before heading inside and off to bed.

* * *

On Monday, Shiki was dressed as she always was with Mr. Mew now present with her. When she broke the news to Eri, she could hardly believe her ears, "He did what!?"

"He kissed me." Shiki answered, absentmindedly playing with Mr. Mew.

"I knew he like you!"

"Yep," Shiki smiled, "you were right."

Neku appeared around the corner, he gave her a small smile before walking over.

Eri giggled and whispered to Shiki, "Well there he is now! Give me all the deets at lunch!" and Eri disappeared with a broad smile on her face.

"Hey," Shiki said when Neku finally made his way up to her.

"Hey," he answered back. He gave her a quick once over before adding, "That's the Shiki I know. Piggy and all."

Shiki gave him a playful slap on the arm, "He's not a pig!"

"Whatever," he shrugged, "it doesn't matter."

Shiki blew her bang in annoyance, "Yes it does! He's a cat!"

Neku messed with his headphones, hanging around his neck, "He'll always be Piggy to me," then he leaned down and gave Shiki a kiss on the cheek, "just like you will always be Shiki to me, regardless of what you look like."

Shiki smiled, "Neku…"

Neku coughed, embarrassed, "Now let's get to class before we're late," and with that Neku took her hand in his, walking off to class with Shiki.

Shiki smiled even brighter and thought:

_ And you'll always be Neku to me, regardless of where we are and what we go through. _

_

* * *

_

**Well that's my first World Ends with You fanfic. Tell me what you liked and didn't like. I hoped everyone was in character. I had to make up Eri's character, seeing she is only in the game for about a minute, so this was my take on her. As for Neku, he's probably a bit off. I thought he would be nicer and more open now that he's out of the UG, and actually has friends, so I hope he was good. So I think that's all I want to say. I feel like I'm missing something, but I guess I will never know until it's too late. I hoped everyone liked it, and if anyone has any requests I will try and do those! Peace!**

**P.S. Sorry if there are any grammatical or spelling mistakes!**


End file.
